


There is no fate, but what we make for ourselves

by Clarissa_DN38416



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Terminator Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: One-shot AU-Terminator





	There is no fate, but what we make for ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story I've had the guts to share.  
> But this was written out of love for Petyr/Sansa and the movie, The Terminator.  
> So if you do want to comment, please try to be kind.

 

 

Varys wasn't quite happy being in a shady motel with only Sansa and Petyr for company.

But he made do.

"Sansa, can we please talk while Littlefinger is showering?" Sansa turned from the window she was looking out of and turned and sat at the small table placed in the centre of the room. Choosing to sit across from Varys.

"Sure."

"Thank you Sansa, I know it hasn't been easy for you. But I wanted you to know the whole truth. About everything. What has he told you so far?" Sansa looking down, took a deep breath, and began.

She told him how after him and Petyr saved her from the Terminator in the club that Petyr explained everything that happened to her and her son in the future. How it could be stopped.

"Sansa...he...we changed everything." Varys tried to say. Looking guiltly.

"What do you mean?"

"Honey, we where never meant to time travel. The man who was, the father of your. Um. He died a couple years ag...never mind. Littlefinger and I worked for Skynet. We both figured out how to change, no stop the time-line. To stop this all from happening ever again."

Sansa sat stunned. She couldn't believe it. Again.

"You lied to me."

"No, Sansa,"

"Not you! Petyr! You lied! Again! How could you!"

Petyr quickly came into the room, sat next to Sansa.

"Yes."

Sansa quickly turned to him and slapped him. "Why? Tell me why"

"Sweetling, we, I needed you to know. You needed to know how much danger you where in."

Sansa looked at Varys, who got up from the table, "I'll give you both some space. And I'll quickly go finish that last job we agreed on."

Once the door shut Sansa was quick to ask, "What job?"

"I'll tell you, but there's something that needs...I need to say first."

"Go on."

"I'm not sorry I lied. But I'm sorry you were hurt."

"Why tell me about my son? What he'll look like, what he'll grow up to be and what he'll do, if just by you being here, that's all gone."

"It's bigger than you, or your son."

"The Spider and I, we were smart enough together to fix what went wrong. To stop the endless cycle."

"How can I ever trust you. You..."

With both hands Petyr grabbed Sansa's shoulders, cutting off her words.

Brought her closer, "Sansa, you just don't get it, do you! I love you, I came through time for you! But I risked everything. Everyone. To save you from that future. Don't you see, it doesn't end, it's a continuous circle. It will not stop ever, if something very drastic happens to stop it. Just by my being here we've changed the way it goes. Varys and I stopped these people dead. Before it could start. Everyone who worked there never will. All the buildings that could make up Skynet. Gone. The Terminator who tried to kill you, destroyed and disposed off discreetly. Can't you see Sweetling, the future is unset. Our fate is now our own."

Sansa broke from his embrace and got up from the table walking back to the window.

"You love me?" Hearing Petyr move closer to her replied, "More than anyone."

Turning to face him, wanting to see into his eyes for his reaction "What was the last job?"

"To kill my parents. His are already. That way, the both of us can now live the lives we've always wanted."

"What does Varys want?"

"He told me once, he wanted to work in the fashion world. I wish him luck."

"What do you want?"

"You already know what I want."

Sansa stepped closer, took a hold of his face. "Only if we're honest with each other from now on."

"I promise, my love. But do you love me?"

"More than anyone."

With that response they both leaned in and kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it at all, or have any questions, please let me know


End file.
